La Mañana Siguiente
by NeeShiSun
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Continuación de "El día de nuestra boda". Contiene escenas de sexo!, pero sobretodo romance.


_Lo primero es dejar claro que esta historia no es mía, se trata de una traducción. Su autora, **batbaby, **me ha dado permiso para traducirla; y el título real es **"Morning After"**, por si alguien quiere leerla en su versión original. No he hecho una traducción completamente literal porque se leería fatal, motivo por el cual me he permitido algunas libertades en la expresión, aunque básicamente es lo mismo. _

_Lo segundo es daros las gracias por comentar "El día de nuestra boda" :D y a las que lo habéis añadido a vuestros favoritos._

_Espero que os guste como ha quedado y disculpad si hay algún error!_

**LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.**

**Capitulo 1.**

**Todo lo que puedo ver al despertar es el brazo de Peeta y sonrío cuando lo siento acurrucado detrás de mí. Me acerco más a él y su brazo se estrecha alrededor de mi cintura, al hacerlo, noto su miembro, ya duro, presionando contra mi espalda. A pesar de que esto pasa casi cada mañana, el hecho de que ahora haya sido testigo de lo que puede hacer, hace que se sienta diferente.**

**Al girarme hacia él me doy cuenta de que estoy un poco dolorida y hago una mueca de dolor. Él besa mi frente y comienza a levantarse.**

**-Espera, ¿A dónde vas? –Solo quiero quedarme en la cama con él. Mi Peeta.**

**-En seguida vuelvo, solo voy a traerte un poco de hielo y toallitas.**

**Sale del cuarto dejándome ver los firmes músculos de su espalda, que están bastante marcados. Después de haber tenido tiempo para aclimatarse a su pierna artificial ya casi no cojea, a menos que esté muy cansado o haya pasado mucho tiempo de pie. Me incorporo un poco para apoyarme en las almohadas y noto un bulto debajo de mí, tiro de él y descubro que es el camisón que habían dejado preparado para mí. Pienso en ponérmelo pero escucho a Peeta subiendo las escaleras y lo tiro al suelo. Prefiero sentir su piel contra la mía. Cuando aparece, lleva en una mano una toalla y hielo, y en la otra una jarra y dos tazas.**

**-Pensé que tendrías algo de sed, así que también he traído agua. –deja la jarra y las tazas sobre la mesa de noche y vuelve a subir a la cama. Sin ningún tipo de tapujos, tira de las sábanas y, con cuidado, acomoda mis piernas para poder poner la bolsa de hielo en mis partes.- Lo siento, sé que está frío pero alivia más que el calor cuando se está dolorido. –Le pongo la mano en la mejilla y levanta sus ojos, azules como el océano, para clavarlos en los míos.**

**-Puedo soportar estar dolorida, siempre que volvamos a intentarlo. –y le doy un beso profundo.**

**Él deja el hielo a un lado para empezar a dejar un rastro de besos por mi cuello. Lo empujo hacia atrás, hasta que queda recostado sobre la cama, y me pongo a horcajadas sobre él. Sus manos van directamente a mis pechos pero yo las mantengo a distancia. Me muevo un poco sobre sus piernas y me inclino sobre su cuerpo para empezar a recorrer su musculoso pecho con mis labios. Queriendo saber si le gusta tanto como me gustó a mí anoche, paso mi lengua por su endurecido pezón. Él gime y pone una mano sobre mi pelo, invitándome a hacerlo de nuevo. Coloco las manos alrededor de su abdomen, buscando mejor apoyo, y cubro el pezón entero con la boca, mientras lo chupo y chasqueo la lengua contra él. **

**Peeta vuelve a gemir y yo muevo mis labios sobre su estómago para dejar un rastro de besos sobre él, sintiendo su dureza contra mi propio vientre, luego entre mis pechos y finalmente a la altura de mi boca. Realmente no tengo ni idea de qué hacer con él, así que envuelvo mi mano en la base e imagino que se trata de un cono de helado. Peeta gime, su pene se sacude y su mano se convierte en un puño sobre mi pelo. Lo repito lamiendo desde la base hasta la punta y luego me lo meto en la boca. Tomo todo lo que puedo y me doy cuenta de lo grande que es porque mi mano sigue envuelta alrededor de su base y mis labios no alcanzan a tocarla. Empiezo a mover la cabeza de arriba abajo y con la mano que tiene sobre mi cabeza me guía, aunque no con fuerza.**

**A pesar de que me gusta hacer esto por el, del placer que me produce escuchar sus gemidos y sus alentadores "¡Oh dios…!", mi mandíbula está empezando a dolerme, y como si lo supiera, Peeta quita la mano de mi pelo y en un segundo me tiene de espaldas sobre la cama mientras me besa el cuerpo. No muerde mis pezones, simplemente besa la piel que hay entre mis pechos, rozando su pelo rubio sobre ellos mientras juega. Una de sus manos se mueve hacia mi pecho derecho y lo aprieta. Después desliza sus brazos por debajo de mis piernas, elevando mis caderas un poco para que su boca pueda tener un mejor acceso… a mí.**

**Su lengua se burla de mi clítoris, moviéndose de arriba abajo, como yo había hecho momentos antes con él, y haciéndome desear más rápidamente. Como si me estuviese retribuyendo lo que yo le había hecho, siento como da largas lametadas entre mis labios inferiores y me recuerda la manera en que un gato se limpia. Puedo sentir la creciente presión y como aumenta la humedad según Peeta lame.**

**-Te quiero dentro de mi, Peeta. Por favor.**

**Apenas puedo pronunciar las palabras, así que estiro la mano y tiro de la cabeza de Peeta para sacarla de entre mis piernas, estampo mis labios contra los suyos y saboreo mi jugo en él. Extrañamente, eso me hace desearlo más, así que lo obligo a ponerse de espaldas sobre la cama y lo monto con un vigor que no sabía que tenía. Me deslizo sobre él hasta que lo tengo completamente dentro de mí, me elevo casi hasta sacarlo y luego vuelvo a dejarme caer hasta que se entierra en mí de nuevo. Él agarra mis caderas y guía el ritmo, pero mi deseo hace que quiera aumentar la velocidad.**

**Gruñendo en voz alta, Peeta vuelve a girarnos y empieza a embestir dentro de mí. Lloriqueo su nombre, instándolo a ser incluso más duro, mientras muevo mis caderas contra él. Y, de pronto, parece como si algo hubiese explotado dentro de mí y me siento flotar. Con una última y salvaje embestida siento como Peeta se vacía en mi interior y se desploma sobre mi cuerpo, enterrando su cara en mi cuello mientras trata de recuperar el aliento.**

**-Te amo, Peeta. –digo mientras beso la parte de superior de su sudorosa frente.**

**-Lo sé. –responde.**

**Capitulo 2.**

**Salgo de ella un poco más rápido de lo que pretendo y veo su mueca de dolor.**

**-Lo siento, no quise… -¿Cómo puedo pedir disculpas por esto? Ella ya estaba dolorida por lo de anoche y yo acabo de hacérselo de nuevo. Ninguno de los dos puede evitar la carcajada que este momento produce. Salto de la cama y tiro de ella hacia arriba para abrazarla y sugerir: -¿Qué te parece si nos duchamos y luego te preparo el desayuno?**

**-Me parece perfecto, esposo. –Empieza a caminar delante de mí y, como sabe que la observo, mueve las caderas con un balanceo más marcado de lo normal. Escucho como corre el agua de la ducha y ella asoma la cabeza por la puerta: -¿No vienes?**

**-Sí, yo solo… no me ducho con la prótesis. –Ella mira hacia mi pierna y un rubor se extiende por sus mejillas.**

**-Oh, lo siento. Bueno… ven aquí, deberías enseñarme como quitártelo de todos modos –dice, aunque probablemente nunca se hubiese parado a pensarlo. -¿es por eso que tu bañera tiene más agarraderas y un taburete?**

**-Si, tuve que añadir algunas barras para mantener el equilibrio. Es más sencillo tomar una ducha que un baño, ¿sabes? –Ella asiente y se apoya en el lavamanos. Solo hay dos personas que me han visto sin la prótesis y ambos eran doctores.- Esto es raro… nunca me has visto sin ella. –ella camina hacia mí, se arrodilla y pone sus manos en la separación entre mi pierna y mi prótesis.**

**-Sólo dime lo que tengo que hacer, Peeta. ¿No debería acostumbrarme a verte sin ella? Quiero decir… ¿te gusta llevarla veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana?**

**Ella tiene razón, las noches que no pasábamos juntos siempre me lo quitaba, aunque realmente fueran solo unas pocas semanas durante los últimos años, cuando su madre venía de visita.**

**-No realmente… y no es que haya mucho para mostrar. Solo tienes que tirar de ella.**

**Me acerco al lavamanos para mantenerme en pie mientras ella me sigue y se pone a la altura de mi pierna. Ver su cabeza tan cerca de mi entrepierna hace que mi pene se agite de nuevo. Ella ya ha quitado la prótesis y ahora está concentrada en quitar el material resistente al agua que rodea mi muñón. No es hasta que termina que descubre que vuelvo a estar erecto.**

**-¿En serio? –me dice con una sonrisa juguetona mientras me coge de la mano para llevarme a la ducha.**

**Me apoya contra las frías baldosas y, mientras mi cuerpo se moja, ella vuelve a arrodillarse. Inclino la cabeza hacia atrás pero me sorprendo cuando la siento poner sus labios, no en mi pene sino en mi talón. Entonces la miro y veo como va dejando besos al azar a lo lardo de mis piernas y mis muslos, tratando de hacerlo por igual en las dos. Ella pone la mano al final de mi muñón, lo levanta un poco y lo observa atentamente para luego levantarse y coger el jabón. Se enjabona las manos y comienza limpiándome el pecho, luego desliza sus manos pasando por mis brazos y bajando por mi torso. Me quedo de pie apoyado contra la pared disfrutando de lo que sus movimientos me hacen sentir.**

**Ella empieza a lavar mi espalda, sonrío cuando se entretiene más tiempo del normal enjabonando mi trasero, y luego mis piernas, momento en el que yo intento, sin éxito, contener una sonrisa al ver como trata de averiguar la manera de lavar mi pie.**

**-Oye, deja de reírte de mí y siéntate en el taburete. –Hago lo que me pide y, no puedo evitarlo, empiezo a carcajearme cuando comienza a limpiar entre los dedos de mis pies. –No sabia que fueses tan sensible… tendré que averiguar si tienes más puntos débiles.**

**Esto lo dice mientras vuelve a esbozar esa sonrisa diabólica y comienza a lavarme el pelo. La última vez que alguien hizo esto fue antes de que me permitiesen salir del Capitolio, claro que no hay punto de comparación, esto es mucho mejor. Sobre todo cuando ella camina hacia el frente dejando sus pechos a la altura de mi cara, tentándome, burlándose de mí. No sé si lo ha hecho a propósito o no, pero la verdad es que me da igual así que me lanzo a por ellos y los tomo entre mis manos. Sus manos se detienen sobre mis hombros mientras me meto un pezón en la boca y luego gime y arquea la espalda. El agua sigue cayendo sobre nosotros y escurre el jabón de mi pelo, que cae sobre sus pechos y se me mete en la boca. Katniss empieza a reír a carcajadas al verme escupir.**

**-Vamos a enjuagarte. –dice mientras ríe y me empuja bajo el agua caliente. Cuando empieza a cerrar el agua la freno recordándole que ella no se ha duchado. –No te preocupes, lo haré en un momento. -Cuando está a punto de alcanzar el jabón la interrumpo y digo:**

**-No digas tonterías, ¿cómo se supone que voy a descubrir tus puntos débiles entonces?**

**Empiezo con su tripa y luego subo por los costados y llego al pecho, los cuales enjabono con esmero y sonrío al ver como sus pezones se endurecen, pero me controlo y en lugar de tocarlos me pongo, torpemente, de rodillas. Enjabono su larga pierna rozando la zona de bello que me lleva hacia la otra. Ni siquiera se inmuta cuando le toco los pies… parece que no tiene puntos débiles, al menos en el departamento de las cosquillas. Ella me ayuda a ponerme en pie y yo la hago sentarse en el taburete para poder lavarle el pelo, luego la vuelvo a poner en pie y enjabono mis manos para limpiar, con mucho cuidado, los rizos que cubren su centro. No hay nada sexual en ello, es simplemente algo que hay que hacer. Luego ella se quita todo el jabón bajo el chorro de agua y yo vuelvo hago lo mismo de nuevo. Apago el agua, alcanzo una toalla y se la tiendo.**

**Capitulo 3.**

**Mientras me seco veo como Peeta se agarra a uno de los pasamanos y sale de la ducha, para luego coger la toalla y sentarse en otro taburete para secarse. Estoy fascinada por la forma en que se ha adaptado a la pérdida de una parte esencial de su cuerpo, y al mismo tiempo me intriga el hecho de que nunca me haya dejado verlo sin la prótesis, así que pregunto.**

**Está terminando de secarse el pelo, lo que hace que sus rizos apunten a todas partes, y al escuchar mi pregunta me mira con curiosidad.**

**-No lo sé… Supongo… que, tal vez, me sentía un poco avergonzado.**

**-¿Por qué? ¡No tuviste problema para decirle a todo Panem por televisión que estabas enamorado de mí, incluso que estaba embarazada!**

**-Eso fue diferente. –al ver mi mirada dudosa, continúa- No lo sé… supongo que quería que me vieses como un hombre completo, no como un pedazo roto de uno…**

**Me acerco a él hasta colocarme en medio de sus piernas y coloco mis manos en su pecho.**

**-El hecho de no tener la pierna completa no te hace menos hombre… te hace más interesante. –Él se burla de sí mismo y yo le golpeo suavemente el hombro. -¡En serio! Hay una historia detrás de esto… no es bonita ni tampoco feliz, pero es nuestra historia… y cuando la lavaba lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que la piel es mucho más suave de lo que podría imaginar. –Paso la mano por la pierna y la acaricio hasta el final, entonces siento su erección sobre mi vientre y esbozo una sonrisa- ¿Y ves? También es otra manera de encenderte.**

**Lo beso, deslizando mi lengua por su labio inferior, cuando abre la boca aprovecho para introducirla dentro y jugar con la suya. Él me acerca aún más, poniendo una mano en la parte baja de mi espalda y la otra en mi pelo… entonces mi estómago ruge de nuevo. Rompo el beso y descanso mi frente sobre la suya, riendo suavemente.**

**-Muy bien, vamos a conseguirte algo de comida, Señora Mellark.**

**Se levanta y se acerca hacia donde dejó su prótesis y la ropa. Un minuto después ya está vestido y preparado para comenzar a preparar el desayuno. Le digo que vaya empezando mientras yo rebusco en mi armario. Antes nunca me preocupaba por la ropa que llevaba pero ahora quiero verme bonita todo el tiempo. Parece que he pasado demasiado tiempo frente al armario hasta elegir un bonito vestido de algodón y manga corta, porque lo escucho gritar:**

**-¿No tienes hambre? –Bajo las escaleras a saltitos mientras me coloco una cinta de pelo.**

**-Lo siento. ¡Vaya, que buena pinta! –Me siento frente a él casi babeando por las salchichas, los huevos y las galletas que ha preparado.**

**-En realidad ya estaba casi preparado. Creo que Sae la Grasienta estuvo por aquí para asegurarse de que estuviésemos bien.**

**-Curioso, teniendo en cuenta que los dos sabemos cuidar perfectamente de nosotros mismos.**

**En respuesta, mi estómago vuelve a soltar otro rugido. Comemos en relativo silencio porque los dos estamos hambrientos. Y es lógico porque no recuerdo haber comido mucho anoche… aunque el trozo de pastel que Peeta me dio a probar estaba delicioso. Estoy a punto de decírselo cuando le veo abrir la boca para hablar. Intentamos cedernos la palabra el uno al otro hasta que finalmente me decido.**

**-El pastel que hiciste era maravilloso. Muy bonito. Gracias. –Sus mejillas se tiñen de rubor.**

**-Me alegra que te gustase. Pensé que te gustaría el chocolate con fresas, pero el diseño fue la parte más fácil de decidir.**

**-Si, fue como si supieses que iba a llevar un Sinsajo en mi vestido. –Al mirarlo le veo revolviendo en su plato, jugando con la comida. –Peeta, ¿lo sabías? –levanta la vista, avergonzado.**

**-Le pregunté a tu madre si había algo especial en él… Ella no dijo que fuese azul ni me dio ningún detalle especial, aparte de que había un Sinsajo por alguna parte. –dice con voz tímida.**

**-No estoy enfadada Peeta, sigo enamorada de ese pastel –le digo mientras muevo mi mano para cubrir la suya y entrelazar nuestros dedos.- Ahora, ¿Qué ibas a decir?**

**-Bueno… hemos hecho el amor dos veces… pero… bueno… -está tan inseguro con sus palabras que no parece él mismo.**

**-¿Qué ocurre Peeta? Puedes preguntarme todo lo que quieras saber.**

**-¿No quieres niños? No ahora, ¿no? –ahora sé por qué estaba teniendo problemas para expresarse, así que simplemente asiento, esperando que continúe. –Bueno, ¿no te preocupa? No hemos usado ningún tipo de protección y he escuchado que a veces solo se necesita una vez.**

**-Si, bueno, sobre eso… ya me he ocupado. –El dolor, el shock y la decepción se reflejan en su cara y en sus ojos azules. –No, no, no es algo permanente, solo… mi madre me ha conseguido unas pastillas que tengo que tomar una vez a la semana y que evitará que me quede embarazada… por lo menos hasta que yo quiera. Pero no estoy preparada para eso, Peeta.**

**-Oh, está bien. No te preocupes, sé que no estás preparada… ni siquiera creo que lo esté yo tampoco… pero es un alivio saber que se trata de unas simples pastillas. –dice mientras añade miel en otra galleta- Espera, eso no te hace daño, ¿no?**

**-No realmente… las he estado tomando desde hace unos meses para acostumbrarme a ellas… han cambiado un poco mi ciclo, de hecho lo han hecho más fácil de llevar. Mi madre mencionó otros remedios, como inyecciones y algo que tenía que poner en mi interior, pero esta parecía la forma menos dolorosa e invasiva –tomo un sorbo del chocolate caliente que Peeta se ha hecho experto en preparar- ¿Te molesta que las tome?**

**Reflexiona un momento mientras mastica lentamente su galleta. Finalmente sacude la cabeza.**

**-No, me gusta que hayas tenido el suficiente sentido común como pensar en esto de antemano… Probablemente se algo que añadir a la lista.**

**-¿La lista?**

**-Si, de cosas por las que te quiero. –responde, encogiéndose de hombros.**

**-Oh. –no estoy segura de cómo responder a esto, así que cambio de tema- ¿Hay algo en especial que quieras hacer hoy?**

**-Mmm… eh… bueno… -está indeciso otra vez, así que hablo yo.**

**-¿Qué tal si nos quedamos en la cama? – Sus ojos azules se ensanchan por el asombro al escucharme sugerirlo.**

**-Si eso es lo que quieres… -Miro mi plato y respondo.**

**-Si, es lo que quiero –vuelvo a mirar mi plato- Bueno, quizás no todo el día… tenemos que comer, ¿sabes? –digo metiéndome el último trozo de salchicha en la boca.**

**Él sonríe y termina su chocolate caliente. Después de que los dos hayamos terminado y fregado los platos, subimos las escaleras. Peeta va delante y yo le sigo mientras sostiene mi mano.**

**Una vez en el cuarto, se deshace de nuestra ropa interior y nos metemos bajo las sábanas. Nos quedamos ahí, él apoyado contra el cabezal de la cama y yo acurrucada en su pecho. Y así es como nos quedamos dormidos, casados, con el vientre lleno, y con la seguridad de pertenecernos el uno al otro.**

_Review si os ha gustado!_

_Hasta pronto.!_


End file.
